


Sasha

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sasha

Sasha walked along with a confident sashay, her sizeable rump likely visible from space. Several dozen pair of eyes followed her through the mall, rocking back and forth with her shifting weight, watching her hips rock to and fro and her bubble-butt shift emphasis from one cheek to the other. Her pigtailed hair swished left and right, hypnotically, and her whole appearance was full of energy. She was wearing what perverts wish school uniforms looked like, and didn't seem much too ashamed that more than a few perverts were imagining her without it. She approached the boy's room and considered going inside. What would her devoted fans think, then?

While she fantasized about the looks that she'd get then, she failed to notice that her way was being subtly blocked by the living personification of excessive masculinity. And what was more, he was flanked by the local big man on wherever, and the guy your mother warned you about. Sasha pretended not to notice that he was not-so-subtly now trying to step in her way, when his wingman shattered all pretense by standing directly in her way, forcing her to walk straight into his chest or stop and talk with the three strapping young gentleman. Sasha defiantly looked at her nails, even going so far as to lean against the wall as if to suggest she didn't want to keep walking along anyway. The leader of the troop leaned against the wall with her, towering over her, his arm above her casually.

"Nice hair," he said, leaving the latter half of his pick-up line left unsaid. Sasha's bubblegum thigh-length pigtails were her pride and joy, so she tried to hide her smirk when he said it. Of course, to him, pink pig-tails that long meant one thing and one thing only - a dead giveaway that he wasn't going to walk away from this girl dissappointed, so long as he kept up the  
charm and was persistent enough.

She was refusing to look him in the eye. She was surrounded on both sides, now, the other two guys feeling her up all over with their eyes.

"What's the matter, mommy tell you not to talk to strangers? Don't worry, we won't make you talk."

He looked at his friends, and they all shared a grin. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"So, how much, baby?"

Sasha met his eyes for a second. "Not for sale."

"Oh, cute voice. Well, if you're not for sale, how about rent?"

The grins again, and Sasha rolled her eyes, again.

"Seriously. You're advertising for something," said the guy who was currently lifting up her skirt and staring  
shamelessly at her panties.

Sasha considered turning around and lifting up her skirt for everyone to see, just to see how the three of them would react. Okay, not just; she also wanted to hear the cheers from the crowd. Instead, she clicked her tongue, paying no mind to the way the meathead was peering under her skirt.

"You're not being very nice," she said, pouty.

"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot," said the leader, acting superficially cordial. "What's your name?"

She looked at him again. Looking down at her feet, she said "Sasha," firmly annunicating both syllables.

"Sasha, that's a pretty name. You got a boyfriend?" he said, sleazily. She glared at him, and shook her head. "How'd you like three?"

One of the guys behind her laughed.

"Got any places you need to be in the next few hours?" "I can think of a few places I'd like to be for the next few hours..."

Sasha had had her fun. She pulled her skirt out from between his probing fingers and lifted herself off the wall. "I'm saving  
myself for marriage," she said, as a parting quip. But then the leader grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll preserve your virginity... we'll preserve the fuck out of it."

Sasha stopped. Her little heart was beating in her chest. He wasn't hurting her, but he was gripped like iron around her wrist and arm. She had been vaguely aware of it before, but now she found herself fixated on the distinct, massive bulge in his jeans. She hadn't been fooling herself about his intent, but now that she was watching it, the way the bulge seemed to grow while he ran his fingers over her skin, or when he looked at her lips or at her "hips,"  
she felt something stirring underneath her skirt. She resisted the urge to put a tender hand to that region on his jeans just to feel his reaction. He might take it the... wrong way. Still, she couldn't keep her eyes off it,  
and the more she looked, the harder she became, and the harder it became to hide her growing... curiosity? Appetite?

"I can see you're thinking about it," he said, and he looked like he was debating doing with Sasha's hand what she had been considering doing herself. She looked down at herself, and saw that a cursory glance at the front of her skirt and anyone could tell Sasha was thinking about it. She pushed her's down, and even then the brutes didn't seem to notice.

"What do you want?" she said, feigning ignorance at the obvious arousal that was now plainly visible on the three guys, and, as Sasha realized, on her as well.

"To get to... know you better, baby," he said, not releasing her arm.

"How about dinner," she said, flirtatiously.

"You hear that, guys?" he said, exchanging another smart look with his two massive compatriots, "Sasha's hungry." Her cheeks went red. "Well, let's hope you're not a vegetarian, babe."

"Wh-- why?"

"Because meat's on the menu." Sasha didn't have to guess what type of "meat" he meant. Her suggestion for a dinner-date didn't seem to be deflating the situation.

"I'm not a big meat-eater," she said, still playing dumb.

"That's too bad. Big meat is all we've got," he said, and Sasha could tell by the crease in his pants that was an understatement. "But you'll learn. You said you were hungry, right? So, we'll make sure to fill you up good."

He had pulled Sasha in close and was unashamedly grabbing her ass under her skirt. Her skin felt hot wherever he touched. She could't say anything. And she was realizing that she'd definitely have to buy panties in a larger size, from now on.

"Let's get you into the bathroom so you can get ready for our date," he said, and Sasha knew that this was a no-turning back moment. Though she had fantasized about it, she wasn't sure she could go through with it. As the bathroom door closed behind her, she realized she probably should have hesitated a bit more. She knew they probably didn't mean to help her with her make-up. Quite the opposite, in fact. "Welcome to the men's room," he said, hand's running along her belly. "With a body like this, you've probably been in one before."

You have no idea. she thought, though she knew he was about to.

The first kiss took her breath away, and so did the first spank. Almost immediately she was sandwiched between two of them while the third watched, hungrily. They rubbed the stiff bulges in their crotches between her cheeks and along her own bulge, though they still hadn't seemed to have noticed. Sasha was passive, and didn't say anything when they kissed her, or slapped her ass, or called her a little slut. Sexy bitch. Cute cocktease.

They were getting ready to have sex, and there was no question who they wanted to have sex with. They were so big, straining their pants... she couldn't help but wonder: would they even fit? When Sasha thought about fit where, her panties started to get moist. She couldn't fight them off even if she wanted to... they could easily overpower her. No matter what, her butt was going to be sore. And full.

Every time they called her a slut, a bimbo, a whore, she imagined herself on her knees, using her mouth to help one of them with that big problem she could see growing in their jeans, or in one of the stalls, with her skirt flipped  
up, bouncing up and down on one of them sitting on the toilet seat, while they used their powerful arms to hoist her hips up and down, while she braced herself against the walls of the stall to try and slow down the rate at which her  
bottom fell on it.

And then it happened. A pointed grope unambiguously found her secret, at which point the big brute looked at her with so much confusion that the others took notice.

"What is it?"

"Check this out."

A second hand found Sasha's anatomy, and she got so red she thought she might pop. Her blush was nothing compared to how she had reacted where they were feeling her up.

"Well, shit. That's not right," said their leader, his chubby still rubbing beween Sasha's buttcheeks. "Why didn't you tell us this was a two-at-a-time deal only?" he said, flippantly. "You don't mind waiting, do you?" he said to  
the third guy, who had just caught on and was mouthing "she's a boy?" with a shocked expression.

"Seems that way," said the leader. "Not that it changes my plans..." he said ominously, and by the way he fondled her bum, Sasha knew what those plans were.

The guy in front of her was looking at her with a curious expression on his face. He'd been massaging her tongue with his, kissing hard and fast, but he seemed a bit stunned, calculating. "Well," he said finally, running his hand along Sasha's face until he stuck his finger in her mouth. "At least I won't have to lie on the floor."

The three of them laughed. Sasha felt the fingers probing around in her mouth and the hands running along her stomach, her chest and her butt, and wondered if two-at-a-time was any more possible than what they had planned for her originally.

How their intentions changed from a steamy date to a collosal assfucking, Sasha's not sure. Sandwiched between them, standing, they were hard in all the ways she was soft. Well, almost all the ways. Her panties were soaked, and stretched to the breaking point.

They dropped her to her knees and an insistent hand on her back told her to put her hands on the floor and stick her tush out. With the leader of the troupe behind her, Sasha felt self-conscious about having her skirt flipped up, but instead, he reached under and pulled down her panties, leaving the skirt in place. Though she was still covered somehwat modestly, she suddenly felt exposed. She felt even more exposed when he took either side of her skirt and pulled it up, peeking underneath and staring at her naked rear unimpeded. He whistled to signal that he liked what he saw, and then he allowed the skirt to fall back into place, but she realized almost immediately that something was still holding it up at the center.

It slid forward and pressed against Sasha's pucker, dabbling it with precum. He pushed against it eagerly, though the shortage of lubrication meant that he couldn't get any further. Sasha could feel that her entrance was getting moist from him, but surely, he wouldn't try to?

He puts his hands on her ass, and her skin feels hot, and pulls, but to no avail. Then, he moves his hands up to her hips, and pulls her back onto him. At first, it seems as if it'll never work, but then Sasha feels her puckered hole opening slightly.

"Nnngh... uhh... guhhh!!!" He penetrates her asshole with so much force that she can't even speak. With his cock pushing deeper and deeper inside her, spreading her back passage wide, he pats her ass with an air of conquest. Even if he pulls out now and sends Sasha along her little tart way, he still knows what it feels like to put his cock in her ass, and she knows what it feels like when he bottoms out inside of her. Of course, he knows what comes next is that she's going to get to know what it feels like when she's getting utterly railed. He starts to pump it in, and she moans and grunts through the intense feeling. That he's obviously too big for her is something Sasha simply has to deal with.

Though he likes to hear her girly voice wordlessly sing about her anal ordeal, she's quickly silenced by a thumb and forefinger pinching her nose, and then a man's cock sliding in-between her pursed lips. Stuffed full at both ends, Sasha feels her skirt lifting up more than it rightfully should be.

Watches with smug amusement as the length of his shaft disappears under the skirt, and though by appearances alone it could be that he's simply sliding between her thighs, her profuse sweating, strained grunts and increasingly emphatic moans as the rod slides out of view inch by inch, along with the observation that its going just a bit too high for it to be squeezing  
innocently between her thighs, gives proof of the unseen reality that his shaft is being fed up her girly little asshole. What at first seems like it could be intercural is in fact massively, deeply anal.

Soon the bathroom is filled with the sounds of Sasha's sloppy spitroast, and there's little she can do about the cocks going in and out of her orifices however fast the men they belong to can thrust. The man in back is feeding  
his into her asshole at such a fast rate that he's occasionally popping free, only to pop her little abused butthole back open on the returning thrust. This audible noise is the most tangible proof of what's occuring as the engorged  
member slides under her skirt; proof that it's sliding not underneath her, but inside of her, pushing open her sphincter muscle and burying itself in her shitpit, where provoked paristalsis massages it reactively. The seat of her skirt is now wet with precum, so that when it finally does fall back onto her and protects her modesty, there'll be a wet stain on the part that covers up her rear entrance. The thick cock holding it up gives her the amusing appearance of her having a tail, even as it continues to churn her butter.

A similar mastery of a cock-filled hole occurs with the man in front, who grips onto her pigtails so as to keep her mouth in line with his probing, pulsing cock. He pulls her girlish pigtails to and fro so that her lips traverse the  
length of his shaft, and tilts her head upwards so he can look into her eyes as it disappears into her increasingly sore mouth.

The length of her skirt and the braid of her hair wouldn't have earned her such an unprovoked pooper pounding had Sasha been a girl, but necessity is the mother of invention, and an open ass is an invitation. They needed to shoot off inside of her, and there were only two options.

The size of the intruder meant that her anal elasticity was getting slacker, something he encouraged and intended, as it meant more slip and slide and a conceptual transformation for her ass into something solely suited for his purposes, those purposes being "something to stuff my boner into." Even now,  
when he withdrew, her asshole remained slightly agape, opening and closing slightly with the rhythm of her breathing, as if confused as to what it just endured. Of course, its ordeal was far from over, and as he slid back inside, he felt confident that by its true end the gape would be more pronounced,  
the size of a silver dollar, as Sasha's asshole grew to understand what it was for. He could already feel the walls of her rectum clenched around him, memorizing his shape.

He kept punching his thick cock through her tight hole, penetrating his long cock deep into her soft rectum. Sasha felt the burning sensation in her backdoor, and grunted into the cock in her mouth as he kindled the fire in her butt, the friction of a cock two-sizes too big doing whatever it wanted in the poor boy's ass.

"What's... unf... the matter, baby?" he said, in between long thrusts he knew were rubbing her the wrong way. Her exasperated grunt and sigh was music to his ears. He made sure he felt every inch he was stuffing into her backdoor, until her eyes were rolling into the back of her head, which made the owner of the cock in her mouth grin while he mouthbanged her.

"nnnf... nnnff... nnngh... nnnf!"

He continued turning her asspipe into an unseemly tunnel, and it was unlikely to ever return to its original shape, even if they ever stopped banging poor Sasha in the butthole. He called her an anal slut as he manhandled her asshole. Sasha was on her knees in the bathroom, and he was doing some intensive plumbing, and grinned menacingly at the thought of the miles of pipe he was laying in her ass.

He lifted her skirt and peered at the point of connection, as her asshole greedily held onto his hshaft, trying to coax out the load that would soon stain her bowels.

As he deeply thrust, he was pushing Sasha's button each time, and Sasha started to see stars when she realized that the "button" was going to have "C-U-M" spelled out onto it by a certain someone's own steaming load. As he slammed his cock into it over and over again, Sasha imagined that the bathroom floor underneath her was about to become the second worst place in the world to be if you didn't like to get wet and sticky, the worst place, of course, being inside her lovehole.

She ground back into him, sweat pouring down the cheeks which she was rubbing against his body. His pubic hair tickled her, which she knew meant she was stuck full, no matter how much her cute rump pushed back.

He had stopped clapping her butt with his hands, and was instead drilling into her asshole ferrociously with his hands gripped on her shoulders too tightly, making sure she rode on it until it blew inside of her and nowhere else. That was the point, after all; they wanted to deposit their load in the warm, moist ass of a girl that wouldn't complain. And that's what they'd found, as Sasha  
was grinding her ass like a pornstar, moving her hips around while he held her body in place and penetrated her asshole. Of course, his game of anally-hide-the-sausage left no room for a moneyshot, as there was no reason to blast it off on her hot back if she'd let him pump it in her pooper.

With a thunderous spank, he suddenly tensed, as did Sasha, constricting her abused little hole around his pulsing rod. There was a squelching noise and his grip on her shoulders was vice-like. He held it in to the hilt while he erupted to make sure it shot off in her gut, all the while swearing and calling her  
a big-butt slut (or big butt-slut, it was hard to tell). He was sludging her tight ass, blowing wad after wad into her belly. Sasha can feel the pressure in her bowels, and the wetness, as he fills them to the brim with his spunk, making what was just formerly dry flooded. He painted her button and Sasha knew it had been pressed in fully. Her orgasm had already started to take her, and she moaned into the cock in her mouth. He swatted her gently on the cheek while his cum pumped out of him and into Sasha's sore, used bowels. Sasha herself released without fanfare, soaking her hands and the floor beneath her. She shook her butt into his crotch as she did, tightening so strongly that for a moment he has difficulty shooting off the last of his copious ejaculate into her. He still kept one hand on her shoulder and spanked her, domineering, a couple of seconds before pulling out.

He pulled it out slowly, and watched with amusement as he pulled it free from the asshole he just used as a glorified cum receptacle; a hole he just broke in the hard way. The wrong way. He didn't even know her last name, but he knew what it felt like to blow a load up her butt. He shot enough in her to remember him by even if he was done; she'd feel his burning passion swimming up her butt for a while. She clinged to him all the way out, until finally he popped free with an audible pop. As he did, he called her a little whore, and she moaned into her other sperm doner. Her asshole was gaped wide and puckered. It couldn't close fully. He spat in it. Fresh cum seeped out of her gaped, cummy hole.

Sasha could feel the handprint burning on her tush where he'd spanked her as he'd shot off.

Her throat gave way to a cock so suddenly that Sasha gagged without knowing why. She looked up at her other suitor with her big green eyes and he looked down at her as he pulled it out nearly all the way, holding the head in between her lips like a kiss.

"So nice to have those pretty green eyes of yours looking up at me, all cute and embarrassed and worried. I can think of what'd be even nicer..."

And then he pushed it in between her lips forcefully. He started to roughly pound Sasha's mouth with all the restraint and gentleness that she'd had it pounded into her ass. Sasha worried that he was just going to mash his cock into her mouth until he came. He knew he was going to mash it into the boy's face until he came.

Sasha's cheeks puffed out, the pressure differential causing her to suck involuntarily. Sasha looked up at him while he continued the fast-paced rythym, pulling her back and fro using her stylish pink pigtails. His member was thoroughly coated in saliva when he finally thrust it back into Sasha's throat and held it there.

When he withdrew again, he had slowed his rate considerably, sliding between Sasha's lips smoothly while rapidly approaching the orgasm that would,  
for Sasha, be a belly-blaster. What sounded like a hiccup follows, as he stutters still, and though by outward appearances little is happening, a shotgun of gunk goes off in Sasha's mouth, and he squeezes her pigtails while he feeds her his milkshake. It fills her cheeks, giving her the appearance of a squirrel momentarily. She's still looking up into his eyes when she swallows his gift down. He pulls out of her mouth, and she sighs.

Sasha was leaking cum from both ends like she was full to the brim, which is exactly how she felt, her belly becoming a sperm repository. Of course, she'd made room inside of her, at least, the evidence of which she could feel on her hands. She saw her third boyfriend rounding her, his cock free and stiff. Her button itched again, and she hoped he was shaped right to press it. She saw he was fatter there than the first had been, and hoped her little hole had become ruined enough for it. At the very least, he was going to plug her quite snugly, something she appreciated, even as her previous plug's thick cum ran out of her. She was waiting for him to push another load out of her, and she had a feeling she wasn't going to be dissappointed. In fact, she knew she was about to put "bigger is better" to the test.

Bigger WAS better.

Sasha had still been soft when he rounded her, and was now even more stiff than before. He was opening her up way more than she possibly could be. It was big, fat, and just right.

Sasha knew there was no way her butt was going to return to its un-molested state, but that was the price she had to pay. She was certain she'd be expected to sit on this huge thing at some point, which meant that she was diligently practicing for such a task. In fact, she couldn't imagine she would be sitting in another seat where her anal ring wouldn't be pushed open and held that way.  
Eventually, it wouldn't even be uncomfortable, and she'd come to prefer open-and-slutty to closed-and-normal.

While Sasha rolled her eyes into the back of her head and pushed back her big tush onto her gargantuan butt-plunderer, the guy she'd swallowed was leaning against the wall, contentedly, but her first anal love was watching his friend brutalize the big-butt slut's tight pucker, and was rapidly getting back into the "swing" of things. He rounded her front, running his finger along her cheek  
and the side of her belly, and positioned himself in front of her, his gaze set on her lips.

She looked up at him with a cautious smile on her face that seemed to say "not my mouth, right?" Of course, she was being coy, and as soon as he made it obvious he wanted to fuck her mouth, she opened up as wide as a cock needed, and her eyes widened with surprise as he slipped it in. She regretted her decision immediately; she had forgotten he'd just probed and prodded every nook  
and cranny of her colon and it tasted just how she thought it would, a sour taste that made her cringe and plead with her big eyes for mercy, while her defeated hard-on went slightly soft. He pumped it in and out of her mouth so thoroughly that if anyone kissed her it would prepare them for giving her tush a swirly.

Soon she got used to it, and had cleaned him off to his satisfaction, and he started to force it in and out of her mouth while his unsatisfied friend got ready to add his contribution to the sperm pool in her bowels. Sasha was hard again, and thrusting her face forward into his crotch, sucking eagerly. She came, eye-to-eye with the reason for her last orgasm, and she let out a high,  
full moan. The sudden tightness of her sphincter around the huge cock that was tickling her button made it lurch sharply, and then spray Sasha's insides with liquid hot man-goo. The taste of cum in her mouth surprised her, as she hadn't expected it, but she swallowed it dutifully regardless. Her belly full, she went limp, and when she awoke she was slung over a shoulder, a hand on her bubble butt, cum pouring from her asshole in embarassingly large amounts.

Exactly as it should.


End file.
